


It Wasn't Your Fault

by Gogeta1



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta1/pseuds/Gogeta1
Summary: Huey comforts Jazmine and tells her why it wasn't her fault that the movie, "Soul Plane 2," was gonna be stolen. This takes place after the episode "Or Die Trying".Disclaimer: I don't own the Boondocks. It belongs to Adult Swim and Aaron McGruder
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	It Wasn't Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry that I was offline for so long that I didn't had any ideas to write fanfics. I started watching the Boondocks in summer 2019 and I heard that it's getting a reboot this year. After I watched "Or Die Trying" I was thinking about writing a fanfic about Huey comforting Jazmine after the episode. I might make more fanfics soon, but I don't have any ideas.

After the fight against Ruckus, Huey had won. Unfortunately, Ruckus had gotten tired from all the nunchuck swinging and Huey had gotten it back from him. Robert was about to send Jazmine home, but he had gotten a call from Tom and Sarah saying that they have to stay from work for a little longer, so Jazmine gonna have to stay with the Freemans until her parents come pick her up. The Freemans and Jazmine arrived at the house and then Robert had reminded himself that he had to go to store to get food. 

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store to get some food. I'll be back by while. Oh, and by the way little baby, I just got a call from Tom and Sarah. They said they have to stay at work for a little longer, so you'll be staying with us for a while." Robert said. 

"Oh, okay Mr. Freeman." Jazmine said as Robert closes the door and leaves the house to go grocery shopping. Everything was okay, Huey and Jazmine was watching the news as Riley goes upstairs to take a nap, but then a few minutes later, Jazmine has been thinking about the stolen movie and felt unsure of herself. Huey couldn't tell something's wrong with her. He was going to ask Jazmine what's wrong, but she fell asleep quickly. He decided to ask her when she wakes up. This went like this for a while. Huey was wondering when was his granddad supposed to come home from grocery shopping. It was almost around dinnertime, Riley was still taking a nap, and Jazmine was sleeping peacefully and she haven't been up for a minute, but then she started panting, tossing, turning and started to sweat.

"No, no. Please, no. I won't steal a movie again! Please, don't take me away!"Jazmine said, talking in her sleep. Huey couldn't tell something was wrong with her again, until he figured our why. Him, Riley, Jazmine, and Robert snuck into the movies and didn't pay to watch "Soul Plane 2: The Blackjacking". Jazmine felt paranoid and tried to turn herself in, but failed. Huey tried to put an end to the movie, but he was caught and fought Ruckus. Jazmine had thought that it was going to be fun at the movies, but after the movie being stolen, it was the worst day of her life, which Huey had warned her. Huey started to wake her up. 

"Jazmine, you're-" Huey started to say, but Jazmine was screaming loudly and kicking. Huey easily pinned her down. "Jazmine, calm down! You're dreaming! Wake up!" Huey said. Jazmine started to calm down, panting a little. She looked at Huey and hugged him very tightly, burying her face in the collar of his shirt, her nails digging into his shirt, crying hard and uncontrollably. "J-Jazmine, is everything ok?" Huey asked. "N-No, it's not! I've been t-thinking about the s-stolen movie lately and it s-scared me! I was dreaming about getting a-arrested, s-sent to jail, and getting executed by the e-electric c-chair because of that! Jazmine stammered, gasping through sobs and still crying uncontrollably. 

"Jazmine, it-"

"H-how could I be so dumb! I s-should've listened to you! I-l'm so sorry!

"Jazmine-"

"Y-You were right! T-This was the worst day of my life! I-I'm a criminal! I-I feel so awful!"

"Jazmine, listen!" Huey said, holding a grip on Jazmine's shoulders and directly looking at her. "You're not a criminal and you're not awful. You're not any of these bad people. You didn't know. I'm sure Granddad didn't mean it. You and I both tried to stop the movie. You tried to turn yourself in and I tried to put an end to the movie. I understand that you were scared, Jazmine and I'm proud of you for trying to do the right thing. It wasn't your fault. "

"It wasn't?"

"No, I mean it." 

Jazmine's sobs slowed down for a little bit. 

"But Huey, I was scared about being caught for stealing the movie. Mr. Freeman ruined my innocence. You're braver and stronger than me." Jazmine said, feeling a bit guilty.

"You need to stop doubting yourself, Jazmine. I know you're scared a lot, but you need to overcome your fears. It takes time for that, too." Huey said, making a soft smile. Huey had felt surprised in his mind. He never smiled for than once.

Jazmine hugs Huey again and Huey didn't feel hesitated as his arms wrapped around her. "It's okay Jazmine, I'm here." Huey said, his arms running softly through one of Jazmine's afro puffs. Huey then felt rapid palpitations against his chest. It was Jazmine's heart. It was pounding so hard and beating so fast, it felt like it was going to explode. It seemed unhealthy for a little kid. Huey puts his hand on Jazmine's chest and he still felt her heart still pounding and beating fast. Jazmine blushed deeply at the moment. 

"Jazmine, you need to calm down, your heart is pounding."

"It is?" 

"Yeah. Listen to mine." Huey said as Jazmine puts her hand to his chest. Huey's heart is beating so calming and softly. 

"Jazmine, I'll stay with you until your heart calms down. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks." Jazmine said as Huey nods. Jazmine wrapped her arms around Huey and began to sleep. Huey's hand softly ran through Jazmine's afro puffs again and he was about to go to sleep until Robert came back home from shopping. "Sorry I took long, so much damn people were holding up the line. Luckily, I found another checkout line with no customers." Robert said, then scanned for Riley a few seconds later. "Where's your brother, boy?" Robert asked. "Riley went to take a nap a few minutes ago." Huey answered. Robert then took a look at Jazmine, who is sleeping softly and peacefully. "What happened to Jazmine?" Robert asked again. "Nothing right now, but she started thinking about the stolen movie a few minutes later. It had scared her so much, I had to calm her down and her heart was pounding and beating so fast that it was gonna explode. She feeling okay now." Huey answered again. 

Robert felt surprised and felt bad about stealing "Soul Plane 2". "Oh man, that's terrible. Next time when we go to the movies, I'll pay for the movies. I promise." Robert said. "That's good." Huey said, almost surprised. "Oh, almost forgot. Jazmine's parents had called me while I was on my way to shopping. They said Jazmine could stay till tomorrow, so it looks like she'll be spending the night." Robert said as Huey nods. Huey starts to go to sleep as Robert goes to the kitchen. Riley heads down stairs to see the current event. He gets his phone out and takes a picture of Huey and Jazmine sleeping close to each other, snickering. 

"Wait till my n*ggas at school sees this sh*t! (snickers)"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Boondocks fanfic. Let me know in the comments about what do you guys think about my first Boondocks fanfic. R.I.P to John Witherspoon and Happy New Year 2020.


End file.
